A dishwasher, such as a domestic dishwasher, normally comprises a washing chamber. One or two racks are often arranged within the washing chamber, and a user may arrange glasses, plates, cutlery etc. on the racks.
During a washing cycle, washing liquid is dispensed onto the dish inside the washing chamber. The washing liquid may be dispensed via openings in one or more spray arms. The spray arms are often arranged horizontally above and/or below the racks for the dish. The spray arms are sometimes rotatably arranged inside the washing chamber, and they may be forced to rotate when the washing liquid is dispensed. The rotation may be caused by the pressure of the washing liquid. Since the spray arms rotate, washing liquid dispensed as one or more jets via the holes in the spray arms may reach dish in all parts of the racks.
When the washing liquid has been dispensed into the washing chamber, it is typically collected in a sump or similar in the bottom of the washing chamber. In some washing cycles, the washing liquid is recirculated back to the spray arms via a dishwasher circulation circuit. The washing liquid may then be dispensed as jets onto the dish via the spray arms again.
In US20110203619A1, a dishwasher spray arm is illustrated. The spray arm comprises nozzles on one side of the spray arm. On an opposite side of the spray arm flow obstacles are arranged. The flow obstacles are arranged to cause certain geometry of the dispensed jet. Several different geometries are discussed.
The arrangement according to US20110203619A1 may be useful in some applications. However, it may still be desirable to improve the cleaning and/or rinsing effect of the one or more jets. The flow obstacle arrangement according to US20110203619A1 may be difficult to manufacture, and in addition, debris in the washing liquid may get caught between a nozzle and an oppositely arranged flow obstacle
Improvements related to dishwashers, dishwasher spray arms and/or jets dispensed from dishwasher spray arms are therefore desirable.